1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for regulation of lipid metabolism, especially to the method for regulation of lipid metabolism by administering to a subject with a composition containing a ferrous amino acid chelate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metabolic syndrome is a disease of civilization caused by lifestyle habits (Lupatini et al., 2008) and dietary habits (Esoisuti et al., 2007) of modern people. According to the definition defined by the World Health Organization (WHO) in 1998, a person who has a syndrome of impaired glucose tolerance or insulin resistance, and additional two syndromes of hypertension, obesity, dyslipidemia or microalbuminuria can be diagnosed as suffering the metabolic syndrome. In Taiwan, a person who has three of the following five conditions is diagnosed as having metabolic syndrome. The five conditions include that (1) the waist circumference of male is greater than or equal to 90 cm, and the waist circumference of female is greater than or equal to 80 cm; (2) the triacylglycerol is greater than 150 mg/dl; (3) the high density lipoprotein (HDL) of male is less than 40 mg/dl, and the HDL of female is less than 50 mg/dl; (4) the systolic blood pressure is higher than 130 mmHg, and the diastolic blood pressure is higher than 85 mmHg, and (5) the value of fasting blood glucose is greater than 110 mg/dl. The rate of suffering from metabolic syndrome of Taiwanese is increasing with age, and many diseases among the top ten causes of death are related to the metabolic syndrome. The average life expectancy of patients with metabolic syndrome is shorter than normal persons. The reason is that the cardiovascular disease caused by high blood pressure or hyperlipidemia, or the diabetes caused by insulin resistance will cause acute complications.